


I'll Always Find You

by melocallia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melocallia/pseuds/melocallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse is about to take Killian and Emma away from New York to the EF but the potion will save only one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Find You

They both looked at the small vial of potion. The noise of the playground suddenly got quieter as the realization hit them both.  
"From the looks of it love, there is only enough for one and there is not much time, I can feel it." Killian said softly, knowing what he said was a promise of finality to what they had shared here in New York.  
She felt it too; a pull on her soul that was too hard to resist and it was growing stronger by the second. Emma took a long ragged breath herself, realizing the inevitable. Only one of them could be saved from going back to the Enchanted Forest while the other would have to find some other way there with Henry. They looked at each other both silently communicating who they knew it had to be. Killian smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"I promise I will see to it that your family is safe till you get there, Emma."  
He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers and for that she was glad. If he had given her the kiss she knew they both wanted, she would have taken the potion and dashed it on the ground effectively making the impossible position they found themselves even more difficult. Killian placed the potion bottle in her hand and stood back a fraction.  
“Bottom’s up, love.” he said attempting to be his usual cheeky self but not quite successfully. Emma quickly popped open the bottle and with one swig like she was simply drinking rum, drank the bitter potion. Stepping into Emma's arms, Killian held her tight as a rush of wind blew over the two.  
"Find Me...." he whispered those last words urgently in Emma's ear while the curse engulfed him, taking him away from her. She closed her eyes and counted to three and wished beyond hope that when she opened them that he would still be there next to her, looking lovingly into her eyes as he was wont to do. But when she opened them she was alone in the middle of Central Park by the playground where Henry was playing. Killian was truly taken away from her.  
She closed her eyes again but this time in despair and held back a sob and the feeling of emptiness that threatened to take over her. Why does every time she finally felt complete and whole, every one she cared about had to be ripped away from her? It's not an easy thing this idea of finding happy endings. Why did she have to be the Savior? Couldn't she just for once have something for herself and not have to be everything to everyone else.  
She wanted Killian and he wanted her. They both wanted their happy ending. Why was that so much to ask for the two of them? Hadn't after all they endured in their lives earned one?  
But she knew life was not like that. It never was. They had a long journey on that road still till they would be able to find it together.  
"Find me" he had said to her. Tears stung her eyes as she smiled to herself at the words her pirate said, realizing the significance of his words, his belief in her abilities to find her way back to him.  
Wasn’t that what she’s good at that? "Finding people is what I do." She clearly remembers saying those words when describing herself in her bounty hunter days. She was not just good at finding people, she was one of the best, Killian knew it and hope flared in her.  
"Mom! Where's Hook?" Henry said to her as he came back from playing on the swings. Emma looked over at her son and smiled, knowing that the choice her and Killian had made together, as hard as it was, was the right one.  
"He went to go be with our family." she said and was rewarded with a confused look.  
"But the curse took them away."  
"I know, but don't worry kiddo, we found a way for him to get to them to make sure they stay safe till we get there.” She told him, feeling bad that she was not telling him what really happened. About if it wasn’t for the fact that she drank the potion, she would also be gone too, effectively leaving Henry alone. She would never let that happen again and Killian would have never let that happen either. For a moment the loss of him by her side tore into her, threatening to pull her under again. She never realized until this moment how much she relied on him to be there for her.   


“Mom? Are you OK?” Henry said bringing her out of her thoughts. She blinked looking at him.  
“Yeah, Henry, I am just fine. Are you ready for an adventure?" and Henry's eyes lit up. God bless him that he was always up for an adventure. She took his hand. She was where she needed to be right now and she would get to where she wanted to be soon enough. She never did fail when she set her mind to it after all and Killian always knew it. Emma stood straighter, shook off all the doubt and fear, trusting herself like he always did in her.  
"I'll always find you Killian..." she said to herself and took her first step on that journey back to him and their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a prompt I read on tumblr and decided to elaborate on it. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
